


"Ice Bear Wants Fan Fic About Him"

by kafuka



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short vignettes about Ice Bear being the coolest bare bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ice Bear Wants Fan Fic About Him"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish/gifts).



> I hope you like it, GreenFish! <3 Happy Yuletide!

“Ice Bear would like ice water please.”

The waitress taking their order stopped writing and looked at Ice Bear like he’s just kicked her dog. “Ice water?” She practically choked.

Ice Bear stared at her. “Yes.”

“You do know we’re in a drought, right?”

Ice Bear stared at her.

She clicked her tongue and walked away.

“And I would like-- oh, she’s gone.” Panda said, looking up from his menu. “Didn’t she just come over to take our orders?”

Ice Bear shrugged.

Grizz looked up from his menu, “What? She’s gone? Ice Bro, what did you say to her?”

“Ice Bear just ordered ice water.” 

“Did you order it in like, a mean way?” Panda asked, peering around the table to search for their missing waitress.

Ice Bear tapped his chin. “Ice Bear is sure he was very polite about it.”

“Did you say ‘please’?” Panda asked.

“Ice Bear is not sure that’s relevant.”

“Oh, wait, here she is,” Grizz said, waving to their waitress as she approached balancing a tray with a single glass on it. “Excuse me, it seems you forgot to finish taking our orders. So sorry if my brother was rude to you. He doesn’t intend to be mean. He’s just a bear of few words.”

The waitress glared at them. “Whatever. Here’s your ice water.” She threw it down onto the table as hard as she could without breaking it. “Would you like to order anything else terrible for the environment? How about a can of aerosol? Or another hole in the ozone layer?”

“Whoa, whoa, Miss! We aren’t trying to do anything to the environment! Or, I mean--” Grizz stumbled over his words as the waitress glared harder. “I just mean that we-- we love the environment! We’re bears! We live inside the environment! You could say we’re a product of our environment! We--”

Grizz continued to falter for an explanation. Ice Bear reached across the table and took his water. He examined it closely. Small drops of condensation were beginning to form on the outside. 

“Um,” Panda tried to get a word in around Grizz’s fumbling. “Could I order some eggs? They, uh, they can be from free range chickens.”

The waitress glared at Panda. He cowered. 

Ice Bear ran a paw down the side of the glass. He picked it up and raised it to his mouth. 

“Uh, like I said, we’re bears! We only eat the most natural of things--” Grizz flailed his arms, motioning to his brothers. Panda, who was sitting next to him in the booth, ducked and smacked the table, which tipped in his direction. The other side of the table flipped upwards and knocked the drink from Ice Bear’s hand, throwing it up into the air. All three bears and one irritated waitress watched as it came down on top of his head.

The waitress let out a strangled scream and threw her order pad on the ground. “THAT’S IT! OUT! OUT OF MY DINER!”

The three brothers scrambled out of their seats and out the front door. 

“That could have gone better,” Grizz conceited. 

“Let’s never go back there,” Panda said.

Ice Bear wiped some water from his eyes. “Ice Bear feels refreshed.”

***

“Ice Bear wants fan fic about him.”

Panda looked up from his laptop to see his brother hovering over him. He tilted the screen down so what was on it was obscured.

“What do you mean you want fan fic about you?”

Ice Bear stared at him.

“Anyway, I don’t even write fan fic. I’m an artist, not a writer!” Panda turned back to his laptop, making sure to sit in front of the screen so what was on the display could not be seen.

Ice Bear hovered over Panda’s shoulder trying to see what he was doing.

Panda growled and slammed his laptop shut. “Fine! I do write fan fiction! But I can’t just write fan fiction about you! You’re not on a TV show, or in a book, or a movie!”

“Ice Bear is on a TV show.”

Panda blinked. “What?”

Ice Bear motioned for the laptop. Panda signed, opened a new browser window, and handed it over. Ice Bear typed for a second and then turned the laptop around. He pointed to a picture of animated polar bear on the screen.

“That’s not you!” Panda yelped, grabbing the laptop and taking it back. “That’s from an anime called Polar Bear’s Cafe! It’s about a polar bear… but he owns a cafe! You don’t own a cafe!”

Ice Bear raised an eyebrow. “Ice Bear thinks you just found your plot.” And he turned and walked away.

***

Ice Bear was vacuuming when he heard it. It was a loud noise that wasn’t the appliance he was operating. Switching off the vacuum, all he could hear was the sound of K-pop music coming from Panda’s room. The loud noise had stopped. He turned the vacuum back on.

Only seconds after he started vacuuming again, the sound returned. It was faint, but it was there. Ice Bear steered the vacuum toward Panda’s door and listened. The noise was definitely come from inside Panda’s room.

Kicking the vacuum into standing position, he left it running and pressed his ear to the door. The faint K-pop was still playing, but the noise was present too. Every few seconds there was a loud “THUMP” or “CRACK.” Ice Bear tried the knob and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and peered inside.

Panda was turned away from the door, shaking himself and most of his surrounding possessions. Ice Bear starred. Every couple of moves, he would either knock into furniture or attempt some sort of jump that shook the room. Ice Bear shook his head and closed the door.

Ice Bear finished finished cleaning and put the vacuum away. He took off his apron, folded it, and placed on a shelf in the refrigerator. He removed a large duffle bag from the same shelf and then went to Panda’s door and knocked.

“Uh, just a second!”

There was a fumbling noise and the K-pop stopped. Panda answered the door. “Yes?”

Ice Bear reached out his hand and beckoned Panda to leave his room. “Ice Bear wants to take you somewhere.”

“Oh, uh, right now? I was kind of… in the middle of something.”

Ice Bear stared.

Panda sighed, “Oh, alright.” and he followed Ice Bear out the front door.

One mostly silent BART ride later, they disembarked at Montgomery Station and headed upstairs. 

“Where are we going?” Panda asked. He clutched his phone and looked around nervously.

After few minutes of walking, Ice Bear came to an abrupt stop. Panda walked right into him. “What? Union Square? Why are we--?”

Panda stopped and looked at the enormous Christmas tree in front of them. It sparkled cheerfully on all the people in the square. Ice Bear turned around and motioned towards it. “Ice Bear is going to teach you how to dance. Specifically, ice dance.”

“Wha-? But-?” Panda looked passed him and noticed for the first time that the square had been turned into an ice skating rink for the holidays. “Why are you doing this for me?”

Ice Bear sat down on a bench and upended his dufflebag. Two pairs of ice skates fell out. He gestured to one pair and then began putting on the other. Panda sat and began lacing up his skates.

Holding his brother’s paw, Ice Bear escorted the wobbling Panda into the rink. He placed Panda against the side of the rink, held up a paw, and skated away backwards. He skated a circle around a pair of little girls who giggled and clapped their hands. He then turned and did a double flip, landed on one knee, and slid the rest of the way back to Panda.

“Whoa!” Panda yelped, reaching out to help Ice Bear to his feet, but his grip on the edge of the rink slipped and it became Ice Bear helping steady Panda. “That was amazing! Can you really teach me how to do that?!”

Ice Bear thought back to the clumsy bumping around he had witnessed earlier that day.

“Ice Bear will starts with the basics.”


End file.
